


The unforgiven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hum hum o guess this is a song fic?, I don’t really know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Metallica blared from the speakers, dean singing to this certain ballad while driving the black impala“What I've feltWhat I've knownNever shined through in what I've shown”Dean sung along, lyrics dancing off his lips.Basically you marvel at how beautiful dean looks. Also I recommend listening to the song the unforgiven while reading this!
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Kudos: 6





	The unforgiven

Metallica blared from the speakers, dean singing to this certain ballad while driving the black impala  
“What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown”  
Dean sung along, lyrics dancing off his lips. Sam was sitting in the back, reading a book and overall ignoring the music and Dean.  
You watched him with increasing fascination,  
His blond hair shone in the sun, rustling in the wind. His voice got deeper when the song did, and when it became lighter it was gorgeous. His arm was hanging out of the open window, fingers feeling the air whistling past them. Bright green eyes, lighter around the edges.  
“You okay (y/n)?” Dean asked  
“Yes!” You blurted, face hearing when you realize he saw you looking at him  
“You sure?” He smirks  
“I saw you staring at me” he says, wiggling his eyebrows  
“Is the because I am the sexiest man you have ever seen?”  
You punch him in the arm, grinning  
“No! It’s cuz I saw some stuff in your teeth!”  
He frantically looks in the mirror, facing away from the road.  
“Idiot!! Eyes on the road!” You screech, Sam finally looks up from his book and grins at your predicament.  
Dean looks at you, startled.  
You freeze in horror as you realize how close you are to his face.  
His eyes dart down to your lips,  
“Guys. We gotta get back.” Sam says, hiding the laugh in his voice  
You jump back, face feeling like a thousand needles are pricking at your cheeks.  
“You know your adorable when you are embarrassed!” Dean chuckles, smile spreading wider and wider. You stick out your tongue, crossing your arms over your chest.  
You spent the rest of the ride sneaking glances at each other, marveling at how beautiful the other was.


End file.
